conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Progenitors
, a progenitor]] CAUTION: This page contains heavy spoilers for both The Conduit and Conduit 2. The Progenitors, also known as the Annunaki are a race of aliens who arrived on Earth thousands of years ago. In The Conduit, it is discovered that John Adams and Prometheus are both progenitors. In Conduit 2 it is discovered that there are several other progenitors secretly controlling other countries throughout the world, such as China, England, and Russia. Michael Ford is tasked with finding and warning these progenitors before Adams can reach them, killing them and stealing their power for his own. History Exile of the Progenitors by the Attas Long ago, the Progenitors lived on their homeworld of Nibiru, until some event involving a rivaling race, known as the Attas, caused the destruction of Nibiru. The Progenitors used their spaceship, Atlantis to shuttle the survivers to Earth. Annunaki Thousands of years ago, the Progenitors used a ship titled Atlantis, their first ever spacecraft, to arrive on Earth. The progenitors then arrived in what would be known nowadays as Iraq and created Sumeria, which became a mighty kingdom, holding the territories of Mesopotamia and Asia Minor. Sumeria would later fall to a kingdom known as Akkad, which in turn would fall to Assyria. Each of these kingdoms would be ruled by the progenitors, known to them as Annunaki, becoming deities to the humans. The progenitors would use the humans for labor and entertainment. Life like this would continue from Sumeria all the way to Assyria with the Pathfinder, Enlil, as the leader of the Annunaki. Eventually the progenitor Claudius would branch off, though it is unknown as to whether or not he would still give orders to Enlil, and found the civilizations of Egypt and Greece, the latter paving the way for Rome. Claudius readily allowed the other progenitors into his territory, creating a diverse nation. During this time, Enlil also tried to make a human-progenitor hybrid out of his DNA, but failed and only one survived and was not how Adam's expected it to be. Seeing more and more humans suffer, one progenitor, Prometheus decided to instigate a rebellion against Enlil. Prometheus created the Destroyer exoskeleton to have its bearer kill Enlil and made a human woman Andromeda the assistant to the said Destroyer. Prometheus' plan, however, failed and all the humans were wiped out in what became known as the Deluge. The Deluge, however, could actually have been the Ducaz, a progenitor-human hybrid species. In order to protect the humans, Prometheus sacrificed himself to Enlil and sent Andromeda into a cryostasis. This caused the progenitors to scatter themselves around the Earth, with Enlil the Pathfinder taking North America as John Adams. Claudius retained his original territories but was forced to flee when he created the Anasazi in North America, hence giving up his territories to Adams. Donar took Europe, Katarina took over the areas found in the Soviet Empire, Li took China and Chriakan took South America. Nevertheless, other progenitors would reside in some of the previously mentioned areas, refusing to play political roles. Before Enlil could do anything with his territory, he was called off of Earth. It was only prior to the American Revolution did Enlil return to Earth with Prometheus, under exile. John Adams Enlil the Pathfinder would bond with a human, taking up the alias John Adams. He would help spark the American Revolution and become the second president of the United States after Destroyer George Washington. He would establish The Trust, a sleeper organization that would cover up the extra-terrestrial activities in America (such as Roswell and Kecksburg). "Colares was more successful than Roswell." and "Enlil was victorious at the place humans call Kecksburg!" Crisis in D.C. For hundreds of years, Adams used Prometheus' DNA to create another species of human-progenitor hybrid called The Drudge. Eventually, Prometheus would manage to contact a Secret Service Agent named Michael Ford, who he gave an object called the ASE. Secretly, Adams, through the guise of an Unknown Alien, had been blotching the systems of America, sending in various virus' and "terrorist attacks", mainly in Washington, D.C. Michael Ford would eventually destroy the Trust base in Washington, D.C., this, however, would wipe out all human life in D.C., but also shatter the Drudge's link with the Trust as Michael Ford had escaped D.C. with Prometheus' conscience. A large portion of the Drudge would be banded together as the Free Drudge and begin to fight the Trust and Adams. The Free Drudge would eventually win the battle for D.C. and gain access to a wide variety of military equipment. They also began building their own city around the ruins of D.C., in possibly an alien style, and rebuilding the interior of D.C. and honouring Michael Ford as the Liberator. The Fall of Adams Michael Ford would then don the armour of the Destroyer and became Destroyer Michael Ford the Liberator. Adams would then kill six progenitors, taking their energy to increase his own power. Michael would take four's, including Prometheus, which would kill the latter. When Michael met Adams, he would kill the latter and take the energy. This would cause the ASE to signal Tiamat that no more progenitors resided on Earth. With this in mind, the Progenitors are likely nearly extinct, with the last Progenitor being the Unknown Alien. List of Progenitors It is likely that there are ten progenitors on Earth in total. This is based off that Ford had absorbed the power of four progenitors (including Prometheus) at the end of Conduit 2 and that after killing Adams, Ford absorbs six progenitor souls into the ASE, implying that Adams had absorbed the power of five other progenitors. The following is a list of all the known progenitors. *Enlil/The Pathfinder/John Adams *Prometheus *Li *Katarina *Donar *Claudius *Chriakan It is possible that the Unknown Alien is the eleventh progenitor and the one not residing on Earth, therefore making it unnecessary for the ASE to activate Tiamat without its death. Characteristics Progenitors are extremely powerful alien beings. They possess advanced technology, and are especially knowledgeable of bio-technology. They often go by several different names, depending on their current alias. Progenitors control and influence the governments and humans of the areas they control, and sometimes engage in conflict with each other using said governments (such as the Cold War, which was fought between Adams' controlled United States and Katarina's controlled USSR). All of the progenitors are also siblings, though most seem to have a strong hatred towards eachother. Progenitors are also able to bond with a human, allowing them to take the form of that human for as long as necessary. Robots *Fixer *Senty *Guardian *Leviathan Weapons *Dark Star Vehicles Spaceships *Atlantis Hybrids drones, an example of a progenitor-human hybrid]]Well-versed in biotechnology, the progenitors have created several variations of progenitor-human hybrids, made by combining progenitor and human DNA, in order to do their bidding."Ducaz are but one of the many servants.". The most well known example of a progenitor-human hybrid are The Drudge. The Drudge are progentior-human hybrids created by John Adams using Prometheus's DNA in order to fake a massive alien invasion of Washington D.C."John Adams was an alien and he had been developing alien-human hybrid soldiers, known as the Drudge, in order to take over the world, starting with Washington D.C." Though the drudge are genetically programmed to obey the Trust, some of the Drudge, known as Free Drudge, break free of Trust control after the events of The Conduit. It is unknown how they were able to accomplish this, though it is likely that it had something to do with Michael Ford as the Free Drudge hail him as "The Liberator" and a Trust scientist in Siberia notes that all of the Free Drudge have had some form of interaction with him. Adams had previously created a progenitor-human hybrid from his own DNA, but according to Prometheus, it did not turn out how he had expected. This is why Adams used Prometheus's DNA for the Drudge instead of his own. The Ducaz were another race of progenitor-human hybrids who predated the drudge, though little is known about them. It is also possible that the Deluge was actually another race of progenitor-human hybrids, used by Adams to nearly wipe out the humans. The Ducaz and the Deluge may be one and the same. Trivia *It is possible that the Unknown Alien is a progentitor or Adams' hybrid. However this is uncertain. *Progenitors are referred to as Annunaki in a few hidden messages in both The Conduit and Conduit 2. *Adams progenitor form is a multiplayer character model for Conduit 2, available for purchase from the store after completing the single player portion of the game. *Katarina is the only Progenitor that speaks via telepathy, it´s unknown if this ability belongs to all the Progenitors or she is the only one who can do it. *Li has shown many supernatural powers in a more advanced way than Adams, like pyrokinesis, telekinesis, teleportation etc. *It's likely that the appearance and motives of the Progenitors is likely based of the Draconians of Ufology. Most Progenitors look like bipedal reptiles and both secret influence Mankind. Appearances *''The Conduit '' *''The Conduit 2 '' References Category:The Conduit Category:Conduit 2 Category:Races Category:Progenitors